Spykie Boi
by Ceestar
Summary: ONESHOT My Medabots way of explaining the song Sk8er Boi. Basically bits on Spyke and Sam. NOT a SpkyeSam fic! But they both get romance.


Disclaimer: I own Ailec, the idea of mixing Medabots with Sk8r Boi (though many of you may have thought of it before), and that's about it. I don't own Medabots (YET), or Avril Lavigne's song Sk8r Boi.

Ceestar: I have been so wanting to write a Medabots version of this, but never really did. I recently got hooked back into the song, so I just had to write this, it isn't much. I am also aware that the song isn't EXACTLY correct with my storyline ok?

Spykie Boi 

For so long now, she had ignored him, degraded him, and hurt him. He may have been one of her closest friends, but she still treated him like garbage. No one knew how much she truly loved him.

He however didn't only treat her as his 'boss'. Others may not have seen it, but he cared for her, more than you would your best friend. He cared for her very deeply. In fact, he loved her.

_He was a boy, she was girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was punk, she did ballet,_

_What more can I say?_

Samantha said goodbye to Sloan and rushed off to her ballet school. Her friends now accepted more into the fact that a bully like Samantha; the leader of The Screws, could be a gracious ballerina.

She quickly pulled on her dress and shoes, then joined the class.

Spyke was already at home, going through some memories with his trusted Medabot, Krosserdog.

"I may not be the best Medafighter in Japan Krosserdog, but the two of us have gone through a lot, haven't we?" Spyke said. "Remember when you ran away and join Metalhead?"

Krosserdog nodded slowly, still slightly embarrassed at what he had done then.

_He wanted her, she'd never tell,_

_But secretly she wanted him as well._

_Her all other friends, stuck up their nose,_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

-- Riverview Junior High School--

"Yo Erika!" Ailec smiled, racing over to her friend.

"Good morning Ailec," Erika replied. (BTW: it is Ah-leak) "You look excited."

"You bet I am," Ailec said, taking her seat next to Erika's. "Guess what? The stuff's finally here! Two bass, one electric piano, one drum set, and mics! It's all in my garage now!"

"Wow, that's excellent!" Erika beamed. "So we know it's you, me and Karin. But we still need a drummer."

On the other side of the classroom, the Screws gang talked about their new robattle strategy.

"We test it out straight after school." Samantha commanded.

"Alright boss!" Sloan and Spyke called in union, as usual.

"Hey Spyke," Erika called, as she walked across the classroom. "Ailec, Karin and I are forming a band, do you want to be our drummer?"

"Uh-" Spyke tried to answer, but Samantha cut him short.

"No way Spyke! You can't even robattle, what makes you think you could be in a band with a bunch of girls?!"

"Geez Samantha, I was just asking." Erika pouted as she returned to her seat.

"But boss, I wouldn't have minded becoming their drummer." Spyke said softly.

"Forget it Spyke! Now, let's go over the plan."

_He was a skater boi, she said see ya later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space,_

_She needed to come back down to Earth_

Over the next three years, Samantha's friends began to move away. Spyke was actually first ironically. She secretly tried to pull him back in, and prevent him from moving. But Spyke's parents had already made their decision.

Soon, Ailec, Erika and Karin moved too. They moved to the big city, to try and test their skills in the big time. They had found a drummer, but no one knew who is was.

Ikki and Koji decided to move to the city as well, but their new homes were still quite suburban. They moved to enhance their robattle skills, and to be closer to Karin.

By 14, Samantha only had Sloan left to be her friend. She tried not to let this get to her. That she had lost pretty much all of her friends, and that she had never felt so alone.

Samantha moved away from Riverview afterwards, but she still kept in close contact with Sloan. She often wondered what had become of all her childhood friends, but by High School, she had forgotten a lot about them.

Samantha was at home by herself one day. She had put Peppercat's medal into the Medawatch while she polished the CAT type Medabot's body.

"Everything's so quiet." Samantha groaned.

"Why not turn the television on boss? That ought to bring some noise." Peppercat suggested from the Medawatch.

Samantha shrugged and turned to her favourite music channel. What she saw made her drop her screwdriver hard on her leg, giving it a nasty bruise, but she didn't seem to care.

"Boss?" Peppercat questioned, worried.

Samantha didn't answer but picked up the phone and rang Sloan.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the receiving end.

"Sloan! Are you watching what's on channel 10!?" She yelled.

"Yeah, that's Ailec's band; MedaNut." Sloan said. (So I'm not so creative)

"MedaNut?" Samantha said softly, staring at the drummer. "Is the drummer-"

"Yep, Spyke." Sloan cut her off. "You know Sam, I got tickets for their next concert for this Sunday. You want to come? My mum cancelled on me."

Samantha paused for a little while. "Come by my place at ten." She said before hanging up.

_Five years from now, she sits at home._

_Feeding the baby, she's all-alone._

_She turns on TV, guess who she sees?_

_Skater boi rocking on MTV._

_She calls up her friends, they already know._

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags alone, stands in the crowd, _

_Looks up at the man that she turned down!_

"I'm so excited!" Karin said 15 minutes before the show.

"Did you guys see all those people out there? Erika chimed.

"I know! This has got to be our largest crowd ever! I can't believe how popular we are." Ailec said, turning to Spyke. "Hey, why so down? This is exciting." She said, sitting next to him.

"I saw Sloan and Sam in the crowd." Spyke murmured.

The girls looked at him, everyone knew Spyke had a large crush of Samantha five years ago.

"That was five years ago Spyke." Erika said. "Your life is very different now to what is was then. Plenty has changed, right?"

"I guess." He said.

"10 minutes guys." A man said, peaking in the door.

"OK, thank you Koji." Karin said. Koji had become their new manager for concerts, while Ikki was now in charge for public appearances, like autograph signings and stuff.

"It won't be that bad Spyke, try not to think about it ok? It'll mess up your playing." Ailec said soothingly, brushing her hand across his spiked hair.

Spyke smiled at her and got up. "Let's give that crowd what they payed for!"

The team all high-fived before leaving for the stage.

The crowed cheered loudly as MedaNut played their latest song.

"_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her!_

_Now he's a super star, slammin' on his guitar, does your pretty face see what he's worth?!" _Erika sang loudly into the microphone, while playing her guitar.

Spyke hit his drums hard, Karin concentrated of playing the correct keys on her piano, while Ailec played second guitar. Erika repeated the verse, before the hit the bridge. Ailec jumped forward, playing her solo. Erika plays the first half, while she (Ailec) played the second.

Samantha and Sloan stood in the crowd, looking up at their friends, now so much better than when they would just play at school and in front of the Hop Mart. She particularly stared at Spyke. He had grown taller, and burlier too. He was much more than the wimpy little Medafighter she one knew. Spyke looked very concentrated on his playing, and hit the drums very hard. If she wasn't mistaken, she could've sworn that Spyke had thrown her a glance of two.

"_Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside."_

Ailec sang hard into her microphone, sweat coming right down her face.

Samantha looked angrily at her child hood friend. This song sounded a lot like it had been based on herself, Spyke and some other girl. Something told Samantha that Ailec had written this song, basing it on what she had experienced over the last five years.

"_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world!"_

Ailec strummed her guitar harder, as did everyone else with their instruments.

"_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy!_

_I'll be back stage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote, _

_About a girl you use to know!"_

Ailec cried this into her mic a second time, with Erika as back up singer.

The team finished the song with a whole heap of smoke covering the stage. The crowd cheered widely, while Samantha stood there, raged.

"Thanks everyone." Ailec said patting her face with a towel. "I hope that you're all having fun." The crowed roared in agreement.

"There's something a little more special about tonight's show." Spyke said, walking up the front of the stage, and placing his right arm around Ailec's shoulders. Erika and Karin both grabbed towels and pat themselves dry of all the sweat (eww). They stood near the front of the stage as well, with their friends.

"I'd like to inform you all, especially a little someone in the audience." Spyke said, pausing. He scanned the audience and lay his eyes on Samantha, who returned the glare. "Ailec here," Spyke said, tugging Ailec's shoulders a bit, she giggled. "Has agreed to become my girlfriend."

The crowd cheered louder than, and many people whistled happily. Samantha stood there, gasping. She stared at Ailec and Spyke, who shared a small kiss. Samantha was very angry, she felt as if she had never been so angry in her life, then she felt someone touch her shoulder. The hand was kinda large, but had this soothingly soft touch to it.

Ginkai smiled at her, and she smiled back. Spyke saw this and smiled, then walked back to his drums, preparing for the next song.

Ginkai embraced Samantha in his arms, and Samantha felt all her anger towards Ailec vanish.

All the while, Sloan just stared.

THE END

Ceestar: What did you think? Was it ok? Did I get all the lyrics right? Man I'm happy I finally finished this! Please review and tell me what you think, even if you hate it! Till next time!


End file.
